1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing, office devices can be interconnected via a network, and therefore such devices can operate in close coordination with each other. Printers are not an exception. In a case of directing the printing of a document from a client terminal such as a personal computer, it is possible to specify a desired printer as the output destination among plural printers connected to the network.
However, in order to specify a printer connected via the network to print out data, it is necessary to specify identification information of the printer at the client terminal, which requires the user to perform time-consuming operations.
In an attempt to solve such a problem, an output system provided with a server for mediating printing processes is disclosed (see Patent Document 1). In such an output system, print data and print request information are stored beforehand in a print mediation server. Identification information is sent to a printer from a mobile phone, and is verified. Accordingly, the printer that is the output destination is specified, and the print data are output from the printer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-036151
However, with the technology described in Patent Document 1, the user can specify the desired printer to be used for printing, but cannot specify the desired tray to be used for ejecting a medium. Specifically, the tray specified in the print request information which has been stored in the print mediation server by the user is the tray used for ejecting a medium with print data. Therefore, even when the user notices that the specified tray is empty at the time of specifying the printer, the user cannot specify another tray.